Heart of Me
by shadowshunter12
Summary: <html><head></head>Ever hear something only to find out there's nothing there and it was only your imagination? Well for Danielle Richards its not. She hears things everyday of her life and can't figure why or where its coming from. Then she finds herself between the Noah clan and the exorcists. And to top it all off she's feeling a strong attraction to someone she shouldn't.</html>
1. A Typical School Day

**The Heart Of Me: Chapter 1**

**Hi! So I don't own D-Gray Man or any of it's characters just my OC's and this plot.**

* * *

><p><em>The room was dimly lit with candles floating around and with a very large man in a white coat, his ever present smile that took up most of his face, glasses that covered his eyes, and a weirdly decorated top hat sitting in a rocking chair surrounded by many phones. He had just received a call from one the many humans that he felt were pathetic and beneath him but were helping him with his cause. A broker. The man said he believed that there was innocence in a teen that lived there.<em>

_He didn't know how to explain it and had only met the young girl once, but he was sure it was in her and that it would be worth his time to look into it. So he called one of his children to look into it. He had them go 'undercover' to find out about this innocence and its accommodator, which meant they would have to stay there for some time to determine if what the human said was true. And if it was, it was up to his child to determine if the young accommodator was worth having at his side or should be disposed of._

* * *

><p>God I couldn't wait for this day to end. It was sixth period and my last class of the day. Which also happened to be my least favorite subject, history. Mr. Johnson, a young new teacher, had so many girls swooning at his good looks it was amazing they didn't get him fired on a false pretense of having some kind of relationship with a female student.<p>

He was currently lecturing about the "Civil War" though I didn't get why it was called that since I saw nothing civil about war. But I paid attention none the less, following his every move paying particular attention to his lips.

It wasn't like I was in love with him like some of my other classmates. Though he was extremely attractive, that I couldn't deny. I just couldn't see him as anything other than my teacher. Plus I didn't think he was worth getting kicked out of school for and I was pretty positive that with looks like his there was no way in hell that he was single. And even if he was I doubted that he would think of any of the girls here as anything more than his students.

No I only paid attention because I could read lips and if I didn't pay attention to his I wouldn't know what he was saying. In a sense there was nothing wrong with my hearing but because of my…"condition", which made it harder to focus, I wore headphones and used the music to keep me on task.

It was against school policy to have them in your ears during school hours and if you're caught they get confiscated and you get detention. So I just did what everyone else did to hide the fact that they had them on. I slipped them under my shirt, pulled it up from the back and hid it with my hair. The only perk I could see about being a girl.

I notice him glace at a clock near the door and say,

"_We'll stop here for today, everyone pack up your things. Oh and before I forget… I finished grading your tests so I'll be passing those back momentarily. It's clear that some of you aren't doing the homework. So as punishment if you don't pass the next exam I'm doubling your amount of homework."_

I didn't need ears to know that the entire class groaned at this because it wasn't just the people that didn't pass that get punished, it would be the entire class. It was Mr. Johnson's way of peer pressuring everyone to do better because if they didn't, they would have to face the wrath of the entire class.

My paper was one of the first handed back and I saw that I got a high B on it but at the bottom I noticed a note that said, "See me after class". I couldn't help wonder what he wanted to talk to me about since I passed the test but there was only one way to find out. I packed up my things slowly since I was no longer in a rush to get out. I figured the bell rang when I noticed everyone rushing out the door but I was still putting my history notebook in my backpack.

Once I was done, I slung the strap over my right shoulder and strolled over to him. He was leaning over his desk, arms crossed, with a slight look of amusement on his face. He unfolded his arms brought them to his ears and did a pulling out motion with them. _"Crap" _I thought since it meant I would be getting detention for this. I figured my facial expression mirrored what I was thinking since he looked even more amused. With a sigh, I removed the headphones, with my "condition" kicking in the second they were out, and let them fall on my shoulders wanting to get the lecture that I knew was coming over with.

"_So miss Danielle, would you care to explain to me why you're listening to music while I'm teaching?"_

"_Um…not really."_

He gave me a look that told me I didn't have a say in that matter. He then reached over his desk and grabbed a cigarette and pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

"_*sigh*…Mr. Johnson I really wish you'd be more considerate to those of us who don't smoke since your slowly killing us along with yourself."_

He looked surprised at my comment and chuckled softly and said

"_Very well miss Danielle. I'll refrain from smoking but in exchange you answer my question, fair enough"?_

I nodded since I knew I would have to answer his question anyways but I at least didn't have to smell his cigarette while I answered it. But that begged the question, why was he smoking on school grounds? I'm pretty positive that that is also against school policy but I didn't say anything about it since he would probably see it as me changing the subject. I could feel his gaze on me and figured it was now or never. Refusing to meet his eyes I answer.

"_Don't take it personally Mr. Johnson I wear them in all of my classes."_

"_You know you're not making the situation any better for yourself. And you still haven't answered my question"._

"_I'm getting to that… I hear things"._

"_Care to explain."_

I could see from his facial expression that he didn't believe what I had just said. I had expected that much. Everyone that I told thought I was crazy or that I was trying to get attention. So I figured it couldn't hurt to tell him the truth since I would still end up getting in trouble. Maybe he'd be more lenient with me if he thought I wasn't entirely there.

"_I hear things crying out. Saying that they don't want to do this, they don't want to kill anymore. They just want to rest in peace. Saying that this isn't their fault, that the earl is making them do all these horrible things. Crying for someone to please stop them. To end their suffering, to love them, to forgive them. I hear it all the time and the only thing that makes it go away is music. I'm able to drown it all out and focus when my headphones are in and music is playing."_

I looked at Mr. Johnson and noticed he had an odd facial expression. One that I couldn't figure out. He turned then grabbed a tissue from a box on the top of his desk and handed it to me. I didn't understand why until I felt something slide down my face. I reached up my hand and felt tears. I hadn't even realized that I had started crying. Again my face must have shown the shock I was feeling since his expression changed to something more tender.

"_Since when have you been able to hear these voices?"_

I looked at him wondering if he thought I was crazy just like everyone else did, but he looked like he believed me so I answered.

"_I've been able to hear them for as long as I can remember."_

"_Can you hear them now?"_

"_It's not as strong as other times but yes I can hear then now."_

"_Does anyone else know about this...condition of yours?"_

"_My parents, siblings, a couple of my other family members and four child psychologists." _

"_Psychologists?"_

"_Yes. It's not normal for a child to hear voices that no one else can hear."_

"_Yes, but four of them?"_

I simply shrugged my shoulders at this. I didn't know what else to tell him since I don't even know why I had to go to four different psychologists. Maybe my parents were hoping that one of them could do something that the others couldn't to stop these voices.

"_Very well I believe you. I will allow you to wear your headphones in my class. But on two conditions. One no one is to find out that you are wearing headphones or else I will have to confiscate them. Two you are not allowed to get anything lower than an A on any of my tests or else you get detention, do I make myself clear?"_

I simply nodded. I was in shock from what he just said. Not only had he believed me when I told him that I could hear voices and my music kept me from that, he allowed me to keep wearing them and I wouldn't get in trouble for it. I just couldn't believe it. Snapping me out of my daze he said,

"_That's all miss Danielle your free to leave."_

And with that I left. Not realizing that he was watching me as I was leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>


	2. An Unfortantunely Successful Experiment

The Heart of Me: Chapter 2

**Hi! So I don't own D-Gray Man or any of it's characters just my OC's and this plot.**

It had been a month since Mr. Johnson had talked to me about my headphones and during that time he had given two tests and four quizzes. He was really making me work to keep my headphones that was for sure. I managed to pass all of them but on one of the quizzes I got what would have equivilated to a B. Again Mr. Johnson made me stay after class telling me that I broke my end of the deal and that he would be taking away my headphones and giving me detention. I managed to get out of that by finding loop holes.

*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*

"'_Very well Miss Danielle I believe you. I will allow you to wear your headphones in my class. But on two conditions. One no one is to find out that you are wearing headphones or else I will have to confiscate them. Two you are not allowed to get anything lower than an A on any of my tests or else you get detention, do I make myself clear?' Those are the words that you said to me that day are they not Mr. Johnson."_

He gave me a surprised and quizzical look as I said and wrote what he had said on the board before answering.

"_Yes that is what I said word for word. Your actually remembered all that?"_

I ignored that since I didn't think that question was important.

"_Well then Mr. Johnson it would be you who ends up breaking our deal."_

That quizzical look stayed on his face.

"_Care to elaborate on that Miss Danielle?"_

"_Gladly. First you said my headphones would be taken if anyone found out that I had them not if I didn't get an A. Well no one has found out so that would break our deal."_

"_*chuckle* Alright I'll give you that one but you still broke our deal, which means you still get detention."_

At that I gave him a cheeky grin before I answered.

"_No it's still you if you actually give me detention."_

The quizzical look was back on his face after I said that so I decided to continue.

"_You told me that I had to get an A on all of my TESTS. Well this isn't a test it's a quiz so I've held my end of our deal by following what you yourself had said and confirmed that you said word for word. And I don't believe you to be a person that would go back on their word Mr. Johnson."_

I saw him process this and it finally clicked in his mind and he started chuckling again.

"_I see. Well then Miss Danielle it seems I was mistaken. You are free to leave."_

*~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~*

Currently I was outside under a tree having lunch with some of my friends. There was Jackie, Becca, Madison and Ashley talking about who they thought was hot in their classes. Eric, Ryan, and Thomas were standing a little ways away talking about some movie that they had seen. Kim, Sarah, Justin, Aaron, Liz, and Shane talking about a project that they had to do for one of their classes. And with Michael and Sven wrestling again over something stupid.

Then there was Matthew leaning on the tree next to me enjoying his lunch. I could see him trying so hard to ignore Michael and Sven but he eventually snapped and gave them both a good beating and lecture. We all watched and laughed at this since this was pretty much normal with our group of friends. Matthew was a grumpy pain in the ass but he meant well and we all know that. His beatings were how he showed he cared because what we did wouldn't bother him so much if he didn't. He sat back down again and glared at me.

"_What the hell are you laughing at?"_

I just shook my head and kept laughing. My friends knew I wore my headphones all the time and wouldn't take them off no matter what. So if they wanted to get my attention they would normally throw something at me (some times it was semi-hard things...those freaking jerks) or start doing some random stupid movements to get me to look up.

None of them knew why I wore them 24/7 only that I did and they all accepted this. It actually became a joke between all of us saying that my headphones were connected to my heart and if they took them out I would die. Unfortunately that's when _it_ happened.

I felt the ground around me shaking and saw smoking rising from the other side of the school. I was guessing that there had been some kind of fire caused by one of the chemistry classes that forgot to make sure all the equipment was turned off but then we saw these…_things_ come up. They looked like…I don't even know how to describe. The best thing I could compare it to was a grenade with guns coming out of it and they had these scared and in pain looking faces on them. The faces looked like they were crying black tears with a black star in the middle of their foreheads.

Then more and more of them came hitting not only our school but also places surrounding it. When I looked at them I thought I saw something but I didn't have time to figure out what it was because we all got up trying to either get out of the school or find shelter. Everyone was in a panic. While we were all leaving I got separated from my friends and ended up being shoved on the ground by other kids trying to get away. When I hit the ground my headphones came out and that's when I heard it.

The screams that had haunted me all my life keeping me awake at night crying. The screams that began eating away at my soul driving me to the brink of insanity. The screams that threatened to split my head. It was so loud and paralyzing that I could only sit against a wall covering my ears trying to drown out the screams.

It didn't even occur to me that I could just put my headphones back in to silence the noise but by then my entire thought process had stopped. I saw those things firing bullets or missiles at students, teachers, and other faculty members and I just watched as they got hit. I noticed that those who got hit began to have stars slowly cover their body before they turned black and then disintegrated into nothing but dust.

Because I couldn't think straight it didn't occur to me that they had just died right in front of me. That their hopes, goals, dreams, and future ended then and there and I had witnessed it. I was too focused on shutting out the screams of the things that were killing everybody to understand this.

When actually looking at these things I noticed what I had ignored earlier. Inside those things looked like skeleton looking ghosts with chains binding them to whatever the hell kind of killing machine thing that they were in. These ghosts were those of men, women, and children just screaming and crying out.

"_Please run away!"_

"_I don't want to do this! Please let me rest in peace!"_

"_Don't hate me please don't hate me! This isn't my fault!"_

"_God please save me I beg of you!"_

"_Why?! Did they have to bring me back?! Why couldn't they just let me be?!"_

Every single one of them seemed to be saying the same thing or something close to it. And I just watched mesmerized by what I was seeing that I hadn't even noticed the person walking so calmly in all this chaos. And then I did.

He was wearing a nice looking black suit with a top hat. His skin was an unnatural gray and he had these crosses running along his forehead. His hair was a bit long for a guy but he had it pulled back. Upon closer inspection I realized that this man was Mr. Johnson but at the same time he wasn't. He was casually walking to where I was huddled shaking because of the screams of the killing machines, screams of everyone around me and the images that I was seeing.

He on the other hand seemed to be enjoying this quite a bit which was scaring me even more. But what I didn't understand is why those things were ignoring the two of us. They went after everyone else but it's like we didn't even exist. The man that I knew as Mr. Johnson was then right next to me and kneeled down to talk to me.

"_Hello Miss Danielle you seem to be having a hard time."_

I didn't say anything. Or rather I couldn't with my head splitting because of all the screaming. I couldn't tell my left from my right let alone make a coherent sentence. He seemed to pick up on this.

"_Hm. I need to have a discussion with you but that won't work if you're in too much pain to answer." _

And with that we were surround by nothing. No school, no machines, no people just us in this black nothingness.

"_This is a space that I created so that way we will be able to have a little chat."_

I just looked at him eyeing him suspiciously. He took out a cigarette and lighter and was about to light it but didn't. Instead he chuckled and looked me.

"_I forgot that you don't like cigarette smoke. I guess I can hold off on smoking for just a little while."_

"_Who are you? What's going on? What are those things?"_

"_*chuckle* You sure get straight to the point don't you? As you may have already guessed I am not a history teacher named Mr. Johnson so let me reintroduce myself. I'm Tyki Mikk the Noah of Pleasure. As to what those things are they are akuma that the Lord Millennium has made. And as to what's going on... well that's pretty obvious. Their killing people."_

I stared at him completely baffled by what he just said. I didn't know what he meant by Noah or what akumas were or who the "Lord Millennium" was but the last sentence hit me hard.

"_Why weren't we being killed?"_

"_Hm…I wasn't being killed because they follow my orders and you weren't being killed because I ordered them not to."_

It took me a second to process what he just said and when it finally set in I was no longer scared. I was pissed beyond comparison.

"_So basically you ordered those things to kill all those people. Why the hell would you do that?"_

I all but yelled this at him with venom in my voice and pure hatred in my eyes.

"_Oh…? What happened to the sweet girl that I was talking to before? And I did this as a kind of experiment."_

"_What kind of experiment are you having that you need to kill people?"_

At this he gave me this smug grin to whatever twisted thought that was going through his head.

"_I wanted to see if you really could hear the voices inside the akuma. And judging by your reaction from before I'd say that it was a success. So when you think about it, you're about as responsible as I am for all the people that ended up dying"_

Not wanting to think about that I focused on something else.

"_Why did you want to talk with me?"_

"_I wanted to see if you would join our side in this war. Of course the Lord Millennium will have to meet you and see if you can be trusted but I'm sure that it'll all work out."_

I stared at him for a bit. Was he seriously asking me this? To join him and be a part of this massacre. He must be out of his mind if he thinks I'll say yes.

"_Sorry but I'm going to have to pass on your offer."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_One I don't agree with killing people and two I'm pretty positive that even if your 'lord millennium' says yes I'll only be alive as long as I'm useful but once I'm not I'm as good as dead. So if I'm going to die anyway might as well die for what I believe in."_

"_*sigh* I was hoping that you would join. I was really quite fond of you."_


	3. AN

**A/N**

**So sorry for this but I am going to take a break from this story. Unfortunately I forgot where I was originally going with this story and when I first thought it up and like an idiot I didn't bother to write down any of my ideas for it. It may take a while before I get back to this story since I have a couple others that I am working on and those ones are a little more thought out than this one.**

**Again I am really sorry for this and I'll try to remember what I wanted for this story or I'll just try to come up with a new plot for it.**


End file.
